Til We Meet Again
by CallmeCordelia1
Summary: Story of Queen Catherine sending young Mary off to convent. ONE SHOT. Complete


Disclaimer: I do not have the great fortune of owning Reign

"But Mary can't leave! We haven't finished building our fort and the labyrinth hedges are just growing high enough for us to play in! We were all supposed to go to Chenonceau after the Michaelmas feast! "

"I know, Francis, but Mary has to go away-"

"But… but… We are supposed to get married!" Francis pulled out all the stops in his effort to keep Mary from leaving.

"Francis, darling, your marriage will not be for some time yet. It is our duty to ensure her safety. She will come back when it is safe, I promise."

"But I will protect her!"  
>Catherine knelt. She gently clasped her son's hands, "That is what I am asking you to do. Protect her. Send her off with a smile to somewhere that she will be safe."<p>

She watched as her son hung his head, resigning himself to defeat. He was too selfless a boy to fight for his friend, and future bride, to stay if it meant that she would be in danger.

She pulled him into a hug and spoke softly, "If we hurry we can meet her before her carriage departs."

Her son kissed her cheek and bounded towards the front steps of the castle, haphazardly plucking some peonies from an impeccable floral arrangement as he darted by it. As she followed after him she thought back to her conversation with Mary just a few hours ago.

Mary was reading in her room, seemingly oblivious to the additional security measures that had been instated. As Catherine entered, Mary rushed to meet her.

"I was just reading the funniest story! It's about a boy who-" Mary halted at the look on Catherine's face. "What is the matter?"

Catherine motioned towards the plush window seat. When they were both comfortable Catherine began, "Mary, dear, do you remember when you arrived in France that I promised you that I would keep you safe?"

Mary nodded, as her smile faded from her face.

"I mean to keep that promise. Did your mother ever explain to you the reason for your coming to our court so long before you were to marry Francis?"

"She said that the English were closing in and wanted my blood."

Leave it to Marie de Guise to phrase things so crudely to a child of such tender years. Catherine thought it, but instead she said, "There were some dangerous men here. They are gone now where they cannot harm you, but to ensure that you remain secure you are leaving today for a convent in the south."

"Why can't I stay if they are gone? Why did they want to do me harm?"

Catherine took a moment to consider how best to say it, "Those who came here with dangerous intentions are not alone. In your life, many people will want to harm you because they fear you."

"But I wouldn't hurt anyone. I can tell them so!"

"Mary, you have learned many lessons here. Let this be one of them: the fear of others will always threaten you, but not being feared is lethal." Catherine swallowed hard. Was she too honest?

They were silent for a time. Fear was etched on every feature as Mary met Catherine's gaze. "I don't want to leave."

"I know. I don't want you to leave."

"When can I return?"

"Very soon, I hope. Henry and I will send for you when we can be certain of your safety."

Mary nestled into Catherine's side and wrapped her arms around her waist. Catherine could feel her shoulders shake with silent sobs. She drew Mary in her lap and ran her fingers through her dark glossy tresses. When Mary eventually looked up her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained, but she had ceased crying.

"Francis told me that you lived at convent when you were a girl. What will it be like? Are the nuns very strict? Will I have to be quiet and serious all the time?"

Catherine gave Mary her best smile, "Each convent is different, Mary, and I did not go to convent as a queen. I am sure you will be happy there… and protected. You can write to us and Francis and I will send you letters and parcels. There are other children there too so you will not lack for companions."

"But I will miss you… and Francis. I didn't know how much I loved it here until now."

Catherine spoke to the servant that had just finished packing Mary's trunk, "Go to my chambers and bring me the jewelry box that rests on my vanity." Turning to Mary, Catherine removed a ring from her finger, "When I came to France my uncle, Pope Clement, graced me with many grand ornaments, but this ring was the only thing that I felt was truly mine. He told me that it had belonged to my mother. I want you to keep it for me while you are at convent. Whenever you feel lonely you need only look at this and remember the home and family that awaits you here."

When the girl returned, Catherine searched through her many adornments.

"Aha, here it is!" She lifted a fine gold chain, slid the ring onto it, and placed it over Mary's head. Mary looked up at Catherine, lifted the ring to her lips, and placed a chaste kiss upon it.

"I feel that I can be brave now."


End file.
